prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Reina (AFL game)
Reina Juventia, known in Japan as Reina Takamori (高森 れいな Takamori Reina), is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game) and Story of World II: A Flowery Life (game). In A Flowery Life game, she is one of available bachelorettes to court. Reina works as a gardener, and spends most of her time studying plants and planting flowers. She is quite easy to get along with others, however in front of plants, she becomes a kind and gentle person. She is childhood friends with Lucas, the boy who works at Klaudia's bar - and the two will get married if the Player chooses not to marry one of them. 'Schedule' Before marriage, Reina lives at a gardening store in Rosenburg Village, almost located near the path to Player's House. On Normal Days, she can be found inside her house, walking around Rosenburg, or visiting Mayuri's Mansion for a chat. On Mondays, her day off, Reina can be seen everywhere around Privaria, even in the mountain stream. Later on the evening she can be found looking for clothes in Fashion Store and eating at Nya Nya Café in Engelstein Fields. If the Player marries Reina, she will move into your House. She will continue to work at the Gardening Store. On Mondays, Reina will walk around your House Area. If Lucas marries Reina, he will move in with her. Reina keeps the same schedule as she did before marriage. If the weather is bad she will not leave at all and stay inside either she is single or married. 'Single/After Marriage with Lucas' 'After marriage with the Player' 'Gift Preferences' 'Symbol Events' 1-Symbol Event *Walk from Engelstein Fields to Primavera Lake District *7:30 to 10:00 *Monday, Thursday, Friday, or Saturday *Sunny weather *Reina has 10,000 HP or more Reina seems to be looking around at the plants in the area. You walk up to greet her, but she's so absorbed with looking at plants that she doesn't notice you. Choice 1: Observe her. (+2000 HP) The Player stands back and watch her for a while until she is finished with her observations. When she goes to leave, she doesn't expect anyone to be standing behind her! Why are you just standing there doing nothing? You explain that she did not respond when you greeted her, and she apologises; she doesn't see much of anything else while she is researching flowers. This flower's leaves are shaped different, so she is interested in discovering the cause for this mutation. Reina asks if there was something you wanted her to do. The Player explains that they were just trying to say "hi" to her because you had noticed she was there. Licorice likes your reason, and admits that she is bad with greetings. If it is okay with you, she has to go make a report about this plant mutation. Choice 2: Surprise her. (-1000 HP) You run up and surprise her! After she settles down, she apologises for not being aware that you were trying to greet her. Reina then tells you that she's currently researching plants and to not disturb her. 2-Symbol Event *Walk from Engelstein Fields to Primavera Lake District *7:30 to 10:00 *Monday, Thursday, Friday, or Saturday *Sunny weather *Reina has 20,000 HP or more Reina is in the area again, but this time she appears to be talking to the plants. She becomes a little embarrassed when you notice what she is doing. Reina explains that she's testing a theory that talking to plants will make them healthy. Choice 1: I doubt that. (-2000 HP) She is disappointed. Reina figures that you must think she is silly to talk to plants. She does not expect you to understand though, and so she walks away. Choice 2: I'll give it a try too. (+2000 HP) You give it a go and try to have a conversation with the vegetation. Reina can tell that the plants are a little bit better. Reina theorises that because farmers grow and interact with a lot of crops, they become very skilled with plants. She will need to do further research on this topic... the thought of such investigation makes her happy. Reina is really glad that you didn't laugh at her when she told you about talking to plants, because she is someone who does it. When she would tell other people about it she would often get laughed at, so it wasn't possible for her to talk about it. When she saw you, she wanted to try the same thing with you, and she's really glad that she did. Reina asks if you have some time, as she would like to validate her theory. It would be great if you could join her. 3-Symbol Event *Rosenburg Village *13:00 to 14:00 *Saturday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Reina has 30,000 HP or more *You already seen her 2-Symbol Event The two of us are talking when Reina reminds you of the plant. It is doing much better! She invites the Player to go to her place to check on it, so the two of us head over to her store. Reina greets the plant and starts to give it encouraging words. Reina explains that when plants are talked to, they will grow better. Choice 1: That's fantastic. (+3000 HP) She is glad to know that you don't think talking to plants is strange. Most people laugh at her when they learn that she does it. You must be a little weird if you don't think it is weird to talk to plants! She doesn't mean it in a bad way though. She invites you to get closer to check on the plant, which looks much happier since she brought it home. Plants need love and attention to do their best, just like people and animals. Reina says you can stop by and check up on the plant later. Choice 2: How weird! (-3000 HP) Reina is sad, but she claims that she is used to being laughed at. Talking to plants is supported by valid research while you have no basis! Reina requests that you go home. 4-Symbol Event *Walk from Engelstein Fields to Primavera Lake District *7:30 to 10:00 *Thursday or Friday *Sunny weather *Reina has 40,000 HP or more Reina is checking out the plants in the area when she notices one of them looks to be unwell. She asks you to wait a moment while she tends to it. After finished, she is reminded of the last time you stopped to say "hi" while she was working with the plants. Licorice admits that she feels that she hasn't grown as a person; when she is around plants she gives them all her attention, and she feels that she may have neglected you. Choice 1: Do you like plants better? (-4000 HP) Reina doesn't understand, since she considers you and the plants an important part of her life. If you really want to pressure her for an answer, then she will admit that studying plants is something she could never give up! On the other hand, you are just as precious to her as her plant studies. Reina admits that sometimes she takes advantage of your kindness to place priority on her plant studies, and how she isn't very good with expressing herself in words. You are a very important person to her, and there is no way she could choose one of you over the other. She asks that you have more patience with her. Choice 2: I don't mind at all. (+5000 HP) Reina is glad how considerate you are. If you ever need her to say anything, she will be glad to comply. The Player asks her how much does she like them, which flusters her since she is not very good with people. After some verbal stumbling, Reina tells you that she likes you as much as she likes plants. She is embarrassed, but she asks if you like her too. You confirm her question, which makes her more nervous. Licorice finally changes the subject and asks if you would like to get a drink at the restaurant. She also courageously asks if the two of us could hold hands. Date *Primavera Lake District *11:00 to 14:00 *Saturday or Sunday *Sunny weather *Reina has 45,000 HP or more *You already seen all of her Symbol Events *You are going steady with Reina At the pond, Reina mentions that the plant by the pond use to be just a bud until recently. She wonders what could of caused the plant's growth and then starts investigating. She becomes so focused on checking out the plant that she loses track of time! Reina apologises; when she starts studying plants, she loses track of everything else. Choice 1: Not a problem. = Positive answer! She is glad that you are okay with it. Reina's glad that you kept her company today, as she did find make an interesting discovery. Choice 2: Not my idea of fun. = Negative answer She guesses that she must not be any fun! If you found it boring, it would of been good for them to leave earlier. Reina becomes annoyed with you and heads home. 'Marriage' The requirements for getting married are as follows: Have a marriage candidate to 9 FS (90,000 HP), buy the Golden Ring from Accessory Store at Mall of Bayern 2nd floor, Level 2 House or bigger with double bed, and be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at school grounds one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Minister Lindemann will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into house. 'Romance Events' NOTE: If the Player raise their diamond level up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. Example: A player try to see the Second Romance Event between Lucas and Reina, but they have Reina (or Lucas) at 90,000 DP (9 FS). Reina likes the player more than Lucas (or vice-versa) therefore the player will not be able to see that event. 1-Romance Event *Primrose Private Academy *11:00 to 13:00 *It cannot be Saturday nor Sunday *Sunny weather *Reina (Boy Player) or Lucas (Girl Player) at 10,000 DP Lucas and Reina discus some past memories then walk off into the fields. 2-Romance Event *Gardening Store *15:00 to 16:00 *Not Monday *Sunny weather *Reina (Boy Player) or Lucas (Girl Player) at 20,000 DP Lucas and Reina discus Cheryl always being mad at Lucas and they also talk about Andre. It ends with Reina calling Lucas a Grass and walking away. 3-Romance Event *Hey! Lucas Restaurant *15:00 to 16:00 *Not Sunday *Sunny weather *Reina (Boy Player) or Lucas (Girl Player) at 30,000 DP Lucas asks Reina what's wrong; Reina says her parents are fighting again. Lucas asks why doesn't Reina stop her mom. Reina says she's outside not because of the fight but because she doesn't want to watch them kiss and make up. Lucas says his parents were the same and invites her over to his place until her parents are done. Reina agrees and they walk off together. 4-Romance Event *Gardening Store *11:00 to 12:30 *Not Monday *Sunny weather *Reina (Boy Player) or Lucas (Girl Player) at 40,000 DP Lucas goes to Gardening Store looking for Reina and talks to Frederica a bit, Frederica wishes Lucas would be her son since she cares about her and says that if Lucas married Reina he would automatically become her son; Lucas then suggests Frederica head back inside. 'Romance Marriage' One week after 4-Romance Event, Lucas and Reina will have their wedding ceremony. The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Lucas and Reina asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Primrose Private Academy school grounds to see Lucas and Reina's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Lucas and Reina will send a letter to the Player's mailbox about a birth of their baby boy named Gian. Players can meet their new baby by visiting both Lucas and Reina at the Gardening Store. Gian will only appear in game if Lucas and Reina already got married. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life characters Category:Females Category:Bachelorettes Category:Game-only